


advent-ures on christmas eve (mcyt advent 2020) (DISCONTINUED)

by fundipanda, iivory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Themed, Christmas market, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'll add more as time goes on - Freeform, MCYT Advent Calendar 2020 Prompts, Secret Santa, Skiing, Snow, Wreath, niki owns a bakery, no beta we die like idk how to use this tag ahahhahaha, purpled dyed his hair purple, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, they're all family so it's good, we love headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivory/pseuds/iivory
Summary: “Dream, I told you not to eat the last cookie! Sapnap’s gonna start cry-” George yelled, before being interrupted by Sapnap’s loud wails. Purpled could be heard snickering in the back, recording the fight going on. Tubbo was also there, eating some Christmas crackers. He attempted to reach for the last one, but was stopped by Dream slamming his fist on the table, causing Tubbo to recoil back.- - -Christmas Prompts made by amooniesong :D- - -I HAVE DISCONTINUED THIS ONE-SHOT BOOK, I'M SO SORRY!!!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Master List of Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> here's my prompts for MCYT advent! im sorry ivory, my editor, for having to see my failures of one shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of Prompts and Chapters. Enjoy :D

I found a list of prompts online, by amooniesong :D although i just copied this list from MistBorn_SprenDeath

(ok here's some scene sets just in case some people get confused)

(pandels - live in a house somewhat close to the plaza)

(berrys - house location isnt revealed but they all live together)

(davidsons - george and sapnap are in georges apartment, dream and purpled are in a hotel room nearby until they move into a house on Day 11)

**1\. Christmas Market** \- Day at the Plaza - Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno find something at the plaza while shopping for Christmas Gifts.

  
**2\. Candy Canes** \- Sugar Cane Rush - Wilbur manages to find a secret box of candy canes stashed under Techno's Bed. Techno knew that Wilbur has an addiction, but Techno also wants the candy canes.

  
**3\. Snow** \- Winter Wonderland - Dream hasn't seen snow in a long time. He'd rather be next to the fireplace, since it reminded him of his childhood.

  
**4\. Wreath** \- Withering Wreath - Tommy is tasked with hanging a wreath at the door for Christmas decorations. Was it really going to be that easy though?

  
**5\. Christmas Cards** \- Cold Cards - Back at the Christmas Market, Phil finds some Christmas cards and decides to buy them. Unfortunately for him, he hates the snow.

  
**6\. Hallmark Movies** \- Movie Night - After the White Rabbit, the Pandels, Berrys, and Davidsons cuddle together at a movie night. Not realizing, Tommy falls asleep in Niki's lap, accidentally switching the movie from Hallmark to Horror. Not knowing where the remote is, the entire house panics.

  
**7\. Lights** \- Brightening up a Day - Tubbo manages to grab some Christmas Lights, but things don't go well when the Pandels aren't too fond of them due to a certain trigger-happy arsonist.

  
**8\. Parties** \- Niki and Eret remember the parties that were held last year when decorating some cookies for an order. Tubbo, unable to hold his laughter when Eret mentions a funny moment, accidentally trips.

  
**9\. Gingerbread** \- House Competition - At the Pandels, gingerbread houses are made chaotically but carefully. At the Berrys, gingerbread houses are made with delicacy and precision. At the Davidsons, gingerbread houses are a competition.

  
**10\. Naughty or Nice** \- Santa's List - When Sapnap is threatened from getting put on the Naughty List, it is revealed that he still believes in Santa. So does Tommy.

  
**11\. Ornaments and Decorations** \- Timber! - The Davidsons realize that George doesn't have a Christmas Tree, and unfortunately start a competition based on who can get the better ornaments for him.

  
**12\. Secret Santa** \- Presents Galore - A huge secret santa is played, including some of the MCC Participants. That's literally it.

  
**13\. Reindeer** \- Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - After MCC, Tommy kept the nose Lizzie gave to him on him. However, it gets stuck. (character change bc Quig doesn't live in Britain)

  
**14\. Christmas Crackers** \- Boohoo, Cracker! - Dream and George get into a heated argument, while Purpled is on his phone recording the fight and Sapnap is crying in the corner, and Tubbo just begged to eat a cracker.

**15\. Mulled Wine** \- What are those bottles doing there? - Inspired by a Fundy Stream clip, Fundy reveals that he can sing pretty well along with piano when drunk. Tommy and Tubbo try to get him even more drunk, and he spills more.

  
**16\. Wrapping Paper** \- Wilbur is tasked with going out to find Wrapping paper, and gets help from a certain woman.

  
**17\. Matches** \- Light it Up! - Sapnap manages to light another wreath up while trying to light a candle for Tommy. Phil isn't too happy.

  
**18\. Carolling** \- Silent Night - Wilbur unfortunately can't carol for his neighbors this year, so he resorts to making an undercover YouTube Channel based on singing Christmas songs to hide it from his brothers. Of course, Tommy finds it immediately.

  
**19\. Family** \- Found Family - Tommy gets a little sick, and Phil tells him the story of how he found him and his two brothers.

  
**20\. Presents** \- Presented with an Opportunity - The Dream Team wraps presents for the other two households, but they get a little too secretive once they realize some of these gifts are for others in their house.

  
**21\. Turkey** (why is this a prompt) - Turkey Tumble - When Niki has no idea what to do with the Turkey from Thanksgiving, Tubbo suggests to make a few dishes based around them. They surprisingly sell well, but Niki runs out of Turkey and Eret has to get some for her.

  
**22\. Stockings by the Fire** \- Sapnap, NO! - When rolling a wheel for house chores, Sapnap gets to hang stockings in front of the fireplace. A brawl starts as the house realizes what he could do.

  
23\. Home for Christmas - Business Bay is Back! - Deo, Bitzel, and Luke return to Britain to collect some stuff they left behind, but stay when they see an all too familiar blonde.

  
24\. NO RAD Santa Tracker - Cuddles - The entire group sits around in the Pandel House for Christmas Eve, and watch the Santa Tracker as the night goes by.


	2. Day 1 - Christmas Market - A Day at the Plaza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Christmas Market - Day at the Plaza - Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno find something at the plaza while shopping for Christmas Gifts.
> 
> First prompt time let's gooooo :DDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, White Rabbit, for those who don't know, is like a Secret Santa, but you can switch gifts with other people and it's a whole competition that i love. just putting that out there, as it comes up in this prompt.

Tommy didn't know where to go.

To be fair, he, along with Wilbur and Techno, went to the Christmas Market to get some gifts, while Phil stayed home to start cooking dinner. It was around 6 pm, so the three were whisked into a dim plaza with several stores and stands.

Walking over to the fountain in the middle, he sat down, looking up, and seeing the little white speckles flutter in front of him. They did have a snow machine in the trees nearby, but the plaza didn't need any of it.

He shivered, stood up, and walked into the nearest store. He had been given $100 to buy gifts, and maybe other things for himself. They did have a Secret Santa coming up, after all.

Taking in his surroundings, he realizes he stumbled into a candle store, filled to the brim with mesmerizing scents and colors. A warmth fills Tommy as he's dragged further inside.

You see, Tommy loves candles. He loves the colors, the smells, everything you could possibly imagine. Just looking at candles makes him warm up.

Tommy slowly buries himself deeper and deeper into the Christmas scents and quickly grabs a basket from the front of the store.

* * *

Wilbur was not fond of shopping. He seemed like one of the most social people you could ever meet, but unfortunately he just doesn't have a passion for finding things to buy and give and receive. When they first got to the snow-drizzled plaza, he was the one who disappeared first.

Unlike Tommy, Wilbur and Techno were given $200 to buy gifts for their hearts content. Since they were a part of bigger groups and also participated in the annual White Rabbit, they needed a bigger budget. Wilbur walked over to a Starbucks and quickly ordered a peppermint latte before finding a good store to start shopping in.

He walks in, then looks around, seeing if any of his other brothers are near him, before seeing Techno on the other side of the plaza, in the front of another crafts store, and Tommy ogling over candles in a nearby candle shop. God knows how many candles he's going to wrangle out of the store owner this time.

After pitying for 5 minutes, he snaps out of his daze and walks into a crafts store. Intent on finding sentimental gifts, he goes towards wooden crafts, and then realizes that that isn't exactly a good gift.

The problem with finding gifts is that you have to unfortunately figure out what everyone wants and what everyone doesn't want. It's a whole mess to Wilbur, and he starts to feel indecisive.

Until he sees something out of the corner of his eye.

Maybe gift shopping isn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

Unlike Wilbur, Techno loves shopping. He loves the thrill of buying gifts, and he always knows what everyone likes, everyone wants, it's a pleasure to him.

So when Techno was secretly given $300 more than he was supposed to have by Phil, he was ecstatic. He could buy so many gifts and he had a whole list out for everyone.

Strolling into the first shop he sees, another crafts shop, he quickly finds a sewing kit for Niki. Niki has an affinity for sewing, although she doesn't have the best equipment. Getting her a new set would be the best option, since she recently started running out of needles. Grabbing some threads, he places the gifts into the basket.

Opting to find different gifts for the rest of his friends, he pays the cashier and walks out, and then waltzes into a clothing store. Finding a smooth blue dress was on Techno's shopping list after all, since he knew Eret would look so well in one. Techno, unsatisfied with the store, almost leaves but then a certain pink dress in the corner of his eye calls to him.

He walks out of the store with a slightly transparent fruity dress.

Next up is a toy store, and Techno finds a fluffy bee plush to the right. Immediately he decides to get it for Tubbo instead of getting Tubbo a new music book, since it fit him so well. Grabbing the plush off of the shelf, he turns and finds Niki, looking at some action figures. Not wanting Niki to see his affinity in shopping, Techno goes into another aisle, before heading out and returning to the crafts store.

He grabs a music player, and heads out.

Then, walking around, he shops a bit more (I don't want to spoil any more), before walking to the intended meeting spot.

* * *

"So... I'm guessing today was successful?" Wilbur inquires the other two, having the smallest amount of gifts.

"Y-yeah.... ssssssure..." Tommy said, ogling on a new candle scent he found a few minutes earlier. "I found a few candles, and it was amazing. Can we go back?"

"Tommy."

"Please?"

"Tommy."

"Fiiiine."

"Techno?"

"I'm satisfied. I found a lot of gifts, so I feel like I got what I wanted."

"Speaking of which, how did you manage to afford all of that? Phil only gave you and I $200, which Tommy got $100."

"Ehm..." Techno started before being interrupted by Tommy.

"Do you have any more money from the $500 he gave you? I want more candles!" Tommy said excitedly.

"He gave you $500!?"

"I have an affinity for shopping."

"Fair enough. I'll call the Uber-I mean Dadza, and then we can go. Tommy, you want some Starbucks or some candles?"

Silence falls.

"Tommy?" Wilbur asks before turning around, finding Tommy right in front of the candles store, wrestling with Techno.

"I want more candles!"

"You already spent all of your money!"

Wilbur sighed, and walked over to the two.


	3. Day 2 - Candy Canes - Sugar Cane Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Candy Canes - Sugar Cane Rush - Wilbur manages to find a secret box of candy canes stashed under Techno's Bed. Techno knew that Wilbur has an addiction, but Techno also wants the candy canes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just projecting onto these characters now it's insane
> 
> yes i'll add the dream team and tubbo later on, but i'm too lazy to so you have to wait.
> 
> actually i might add tubbo and dream in this one but only as mentioned.
> 
> youll see

Even though it was December, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy still had homework. They still had to go to online school. They still had to wake up early to take notes. They still had to try and fit breakfast in during a class or during a break.

So when Wilbur woke up with only 3 hours of sleep, having a class within the next 20 minutes, he wasn't too happy.

After all, being in class was the worst, especially since he needed his camera on the entire time. It was weird, but he could take it.

Wilbur grabbed a hoodie, ruffled his hair a little to make it just right, and logged into his first class. It was about writing, and he was tasked with getting the DreamSMP to be as entertaining and plot filled as possible. It was amazing for him, but that still meant his writing class was mandatory for him.

Grabbing a pencil, he starts writing notes down, and then sets it down.

And then the pencil rolls off of the desk.

Wilbur, unable to find another pencil at his desk, turns his camera off, and looks down under the desk, trying to find said pencil.

Now, Wilbur and Techno share a room together. It was a pretty big room, so there was one bed on one side and another bed on the other side. Techno was situated in the living room, not having to have his camera on.

Wilbur looked under his bed, before deducing that the pencil was probably on Techno's side of the room.

He looks under Techno's bed, and finds a package of candy canes.

Needless to say, Wilbur was to candy canes as Tommy was to candles.

Immediately, Wilbur swiped the candy canes out from under the bed, and found the pencil under Techno's desk. Satisfied, he goes back to his computer and turns his camera back on.

"Wilbur."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why do you have a candy cane in your mouth?"

"Uhm... Christmas Spirit?"

"Whatever. It's the end of class, everyone. Get ready for the next class, and make sure to do pages 100-102 for homework."

As soon as the teacher said that, Wilbur closes the zoom meeting, and Techno barges into the room.

"Wilbur."

"Techno...?"

"Why do you have my candy canes?"

"Heh... come and catch me, bitch."

"You-"

Wilbur sprints off, running out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Get back here!"

Techno follows suit, while Phil is currently in Tommy's room, trying to teach him about geometry.

"Ok, so you put that number ther-"

_"BITCH GIVE ME THOSE!"_

"Sorry, Tommy, but I believe the other two just figured out where I put the secret stash of candy canes at."

"Aw."

"Don't worry, I'll get you some later."

"Ok."

Tommy continues to work as Phil walks out of Tommy's room, and stares at the two wrestling in the kitchen. Wilbur had 2 candy canes in his mouth and one in his hand, while Techno had 3 in his hands, and he was trying to restrain Wilbur from getting the 7th.

"I'm not gonna ask." Phil says, as he spots what the two were wrestling for. There were two candy canes on the kitchen table, and they both wanted them.

Phil swipes the candy canes and proceeds to walk back into Tommy's room.

"PHIL!"


	4. Day 3 - Snow - Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Snow - Winter Wonderland - Dream hasn't seen snow in a long time. He'd rather be next to the fireplace, since it reminded him of his childhood.

"So, you're telling me you've never seen snow!?"

Sapnap, George, and Dream were standing in the living room of George's apartment in Britain. Purpled, being in charge of ordering food (and being the least socially awkward), was standing outside the door, calling a local breakfast place to get some take-out for the way to the mountain the four were going to go to.

"Since 2010, ok? I was like 11, and we went to Lake Tahoe as like a graduation party for my older brother. He's like 30 now." Dream replied, earning surprised looks from George and Sapnap. Purpled, having ordered the food, walked back into the living room. "Plus, I never really wanted to go there in the first place. I just decided to hug the fireplace instead. Sapnap's never even seen snow!"

"Dude, I live in Texas. You think snow exists in that oven?" Sapnap rebutted, causing an uprising in laughter from the two.

"Eh, I believe it. Anyways, we gonna head out or..." Purpled inquired, making his presence known.

"Buddy, wait until I get my coffee, and then we can start driving to the ski place. Everyone got gloves and jackets?" George asks the Americans, with agreements and nods. "Alright. We're gonna go to Starbucks, grab some drinks, then drive there."

"Ok."

"Sure thing."

"As long as you get me a mocha frappachi-"

"Purpled, shut up."

"...fine."

"Can I get a-"

"Hey! Just because I can't get one doesn't mean you can!" 

"Wait, but what about breakfast?"

"You made me get take-out, idiot!"

* * *

The group ended up getting Purpled and Sapnap what they wanted, and drove an hour to the ski mountain. None of them have actually skied with the exception being George, since they were residing near his place. Purpled stayed with Dream, being his adopted brother after all, and Sapnap ended up rooming with George. When Purpled brought up that Dream had never gone skiing, George was ecstatic, since he was a pretty good skier himself. 

So when George proposed to take the three on a ski trip, they were originally reluctant, but Purpled and Sapnap agreed. Dream, being the odd one out, had to tag along no matter what anyways.

"How do you even put these on?" Dream complained, while George effortlessly slid over to Dream and started showing him where his foot should go.

"Ok, so you put i _t here... and you str..._ " George started.

"Aw, aren't they the perfect couple? They seem amazing." Purpled pointed out, stifling a chuckle from the taller male.

"Yeah, they sure are. Here, kid, why don't we get out there earlier than them. Maybe we could figure some things out and," Sapnap said, gesturing to the two others, who were having difficulty with Dream's skis, "maybe leave these two lovebirds alone, y'know?"

"We really do share the same braincell, don't we."

"No, we don't."

Purpled shoves Sapnap over, and starts sliding away from Sapnap. Sapnap gets up shortly, stumbles, and follows behind.

"Come back here, Purpled!"

* * *

"They sure seem like they're having fun, amiright?" Sapnap said, gesturing to George and Dream, who were practicing how to turn and go fast and slow on a very low slope.

"Why did I agree to this...? We're basically the third and fourth wheel." Purpled grumbled, a grunt of agreement coming from Sapnap.

"Well, at least we had fun, right?"

"Yep."

As the sound of giggles start to get louder and louder, the two end up regrouping with the others, letting Sapnap and Dream experience snow firsthand. 

Purpled could wait. He has more years.


	5. Day 4 - Wreath - Withering Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Wreath - Withering Wreath - Tommy is tasked with hanging a wreath at the door for Christmas decorations. Was it really going to be that easy though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this with a headache so it's gonna be short lol
> 
> let's hope i feel better for the next prompt, i really wanted to flesh out this prompt more but unfortunately headaches suck.
> 
> (and by headache i mean headache caused by ear infections)

At the very festive Pandel House, the Pandels were working on making the house as festive as they possibly can. The White Rabbit and Secret Santa would be held in their house, after all.

Tommy, unable to go on ladders due to Phil's insistence, was given two tasks. Decorating the Christmas Tree, and buying and hanging a wreath at the front door.

Well, he wasn't supposed to do the Christmas Tree at all.

Wilbur just bribed him with candy canes, so he did that yesterday. Meaning, today he had to put a wreath up. So on the snowy day, Tommy went out to the market to grab a wreath.

* * *

Tommy, making his way to the market, stumbles into Niki's bakery.

"Oh, Hi there Tommy. You here for a pastry?" Niki inquires, while Tommy declines.

"Oh, no, Niki. I just stumbled in randomly, y'know. Plot. Yeah, plot reasons." Tommy manages to stammer out.

"Ah." Niki realizes, looking at her script. "I'm guessing you're looking for some Christmas decor then?"

"I just needed a wreath. I'll be heading out now, it was a pleasure being here."

"Alright- wait, I have a spare wreath I managed to pick up! You can use it, I just grabbed it since it was a 2 for 1 bundle, you know?"

"Ah, of course. The hustle."

"Mhm. Tell your family it was a gift from the Berrys, ok?"

"Sure thing. Have a nice day!"

"You too."

* * *

Now, Tommy loves candles. We established that in Chapter 2. Buying a wreath was the easy part.

Err.. buying was a strong word. It was more... gifted.

Now hanging the wreath was the hard part. Tommy brought the wreath inside and lit a candle next to it to start a nice, warm, cozy scent in the room. He just got a scent 3 days ago called "Mint Mistletoes" so that was also great.

Everything seemed well until Tommy realized a little too late that wreaths and fire don't go too well together.

As Tommy started running around, panicking, trying to figure out how to put out the fire, Wilbur walked in, looked at the mess, and proceeded to walk back out.

"Wilbur!"

Wilbur doesn't acknowledge him, opting to head outside instead.

Tommy grabs a cup and starts filling it with water, trying to pour water onto the fire and the almost burnt wreath.

Then, the wreath is almost on fire, and he brings the wreath over to the sink and starts attempting to douse it with the faucet.

And then Tommy realized why Phil told him not to use candles today.

Tommy runs outside, wreath in hand, before he gets blasted in the face with a water hose.

"Glad to know you still have common sense." Techno says. "Wilbur told me your wreath caught on fire, so we were waiting to see how long it took for you to go outside."

"BITCH I COULD'VE DIED!"

"Phil fireproofed the house in January. He didn't trust you after finding out you had a candle obsession."

"Ah."

Wilbur, unable to say anything, proceeds to make a snowball, and threw it at Tommy.

"BITCH-!"

Tommy, in retaliation, makes a snowball and attempts to throw it at Wilbur. It hits Techno instead.

"Oh, you're gonna get it."

A snowball fight breaks out between the three, leaving them to whatever fun shenanigans they wanted to partake in.

They ended up stealing a wreath from Purpled later on, in exchange for some candy canes.


	6. Day 5 - Christmas Cards - Cold Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Christmas Cards - Card Chaos - Back at the Christmas Market, Phil finds some Christmas cards and decides to buy them. Unfortunately for him, he hates the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have headache anymore so thats fantastic :D
> 
> anyways time for me to write about something enjoyable :DDDD

Unfortunately, Phil regretted not having gone with his children to the Christmas Market the first day of December. It would've been so much easier and more convenient, but then he remembered the reason why he didn't go in the first place.

* * *

_"Hey, Phil, you wanna go to the Christmas Market today?" Wilbur asked, Techno beside him and Tommy currently in his room getting ready. They were currently standing in the kitchen, with Techno already having a mask on. Wilbur had his in his pocket._

_"I would, but I don't wanna deal with Tommy's candle obsession again. You know how he got last time, right?" Phil sighed, causing the other two to shudder._

_"He burnt down the entire kitchen, right." Techno remembered. "Anyways, how much money do we get each?"  
_

_"$100 for Tommy, and $200 for you two." Phil said, rummaging through some cabinets. "I'll drive you guys there, and I'll just say I need to make dinner. Alright?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Ok. Have fun." Phil said while Tommy ran out of his room._

_"I'm ready, you guys." Tommy says, going out the door._

_"Wait, Tommy!" Wilbur yelled, going after him._

_Before Techno followed suit, Phil tapped his shoulder, and handed him $300 extra. "Make sure to get a lot of gifts, ok?"_

_"Alright." Techno said. "Your keys?"_

_"Ah, right."_

* * *

In hindsight, he should've just asked Techno to get the cards for him, but that wouldn't be too good, since he wanted them to be personal for each of them. Asking Wilbur wouldnt've done anything either, and Tommy would just use the money on more candles.

God, forsake that candle-loving boy.

As Phil grabbed a jacket, he walked out, shivered, and walked right back inside.

Phil was also not a fan of the cold. He liked the spring and summer, and fall a little less, but the leaves were pretty. Now, snow was one of Phil's worst nightmares. It got into everything, like his jacket, his shoes, everything.

Making himself a very warm coffee, he grabs another jacket and heads out the front door.

Then he turns around and was about to walk back inside when Wilbur shut the door on him.

_"Stop going back inside and get those cards!"_ Wilbur yells through the door, to Phil's dismay. _"And get some coffee while you're at it, we literally just ran out because of you."_

Phil immediately books it to the car, and shoves himself inside, starting the car and turning the heater to full blast. After freezing inside for 5 minutes, he then starts driving to the market, before doing a U-Turn and remembering he had to get some coffee powder first.

After getting the coffee powder that wasn't relevant to the story, he drives over to the market, steps out, and then goes inside Niki's Bakery to warm up. He just finished his coffee too, so that was a bummer. He didn't have a hand warmer on him, so that was even worse for him.

"Hello, welcome to Nik- oh my god Phil! Why did you not go out with a hand warmer?" Niki exclaimed, knowing why Phil seemed so pale and timid compared to when he usually visits Niki. "Here, some bread. You have to go outside with a hand warmer next time! Do you know how sick you look?"

"What?" Phil asked, having spaced out beforehand.

Niki rummages around the kitchen, and not finding anything, yells to the back. "Tubbo! Can you grab a hand warmer and bring it up? Phil didn't bring one!"

_"Okay! Be right there!"_ Tubbo faintly yells back.

Tubbo runs up and gives a hand warmer to Niki. "Thanks, Tubbo. Anyways, you have to stop doing this! I can't tell whether you're actually sick or just cold!" She reprimands as she hands the warmer to Phil.

"Mhm." Phil manages to get out, looking more lively and less pale with a mouth full of warm bread.

"Alright, there you go. Don't talk with a full mouth! That'll be on the house, by the way. Give me the warmer at the White Rabbit tomorrow, okay?"

"A-alright Niki. I'll see you then?"

"See ya. Eret, what's taking so long with the bread!?"

_"Tubbo! Where did you place the flour!?"_

* * *

When Phil grabbed some Christmas Cards, he takes refuge once again in the warm embrace that is Niki's Bakery.

"Phil! It was only 10 minutes, why are you back already!?"

"Heh, just taking a breather here before I make a break to the car. You know, getting warm before having to freeze in the car."

"Ah, I see. Well, Techno texted me a little after you left, asking for some pastries. I have it in the box right there..." Niki motions to a white and yellow box, "and I was going to have Tubbo deliver it but you're here so I can just pawn it off to you!"

"That doesn't sound too goo-" Phil starts when Niki pushes the box into Phil's hands.

"Alright, off you go! Make sure to stay safe!"

"A-alright. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

As Phil walked to the car, he wondered why Niki was so intent on getting him out.

Oh well, the pastries were warm anyways.

* * *

He ended up realizing when Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno were waiting for him that the pastries were probably Techno being peer pressured by the other two to get the pastries. When he walked out of the car, he was greeted by Tommy's hug and grabbed the pastries, cards, and coffee powder, handing the pastries to Techno while he gave the cards and coffee powder to Wilbur. He had the best handwriting out of the four, anyways.

He goes inside, makes himself a coffee, plops down onto the couch and eats a pastry while Tommy falls asleep next to him.


	7. Day 6 - Hallmark Movies - Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallmark Movies - Movie Night - After the White Rabbit, the Pandels, Berrys, and Davidsons cuddle together at a movie night. Not realizing, Tommy falls asleep in Niki's lap, accidentally switching the movie from Hallmark to Horror. Not knowing where the remote is, the entire house panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im late i had a crap ton of hw to do bc of procrastination dont mind

"Ok, so what movie are we watching tonight, you guys?" Wilbur asks the others.

"What about a horror movie?" Niki suggests, to Tubbo, Wilbur, and Dream's dismay.

"Nuh, uh. I don't want Tubbo screaming into my blanket again." Eret said, shuddering at the thought. "It was a pain. You were there, Niki!"

"I wouldn't trade it for anything else." Niki says.

"You sadist."

* * *

_"But what if they come baaaaaack!!!" Tubbo frantically cries into Eret's blanket after Niki manages to coax him into watching a horror movie._

_"Don't worry, kiddo. I won't make you watch another horror movie ever again." Eret says, bringing the sobbing child next to him. "Niki's just a sadist."_

_"I heard that, Alistair!"_

* * *

"Anyways, I also don't want a horror movie. They really freak Wilbur out, to be completely honest." Techno says, remembering the day when he took Wilbur to a halloween festival at Six Flags last year. Needless to say, it didn't go well.

* * *

_"Come on, Wilbur. Can you please just let go?" Techno grumbled as he trudged towards the car, Wilbur clinging onto his shoulder._

_"B-" Wilbur attempts to sputter out before Techno interrupts him._

_"No. We're not coming back here during the halloween event. That's final."_

* * *

"Yeah. We went to a scary movie a few months ago, trying to scare Purpled, but apparently Dr-" Sapnap started before his mouth got covered.

"Don't. You. Da-"

"Dream was cowering in his seat the entire time. It was funny. Purpled ended up taking some pictures, you should see them." George said, finishing Sapnap's sentence.

* * *

_"Heh, we shouldn't really leave him here, right?" Purpled said, earning a faint chuckle from Sapnap and George._

_"Yeah, but how do we deal with him? He's literally fainted, cowering in his seat. Do we just carry him out?" George asked._

_"We have no shame at this point, he already embarrassed us."_

_"True."_

* * *

"I hate you both for that." Dream said, gritting his teeth.

"It was your idea!"

"Well, let's just put a random movie on and just start watching. Here, a Hallmark Movie seems good enough." Purpled said, holding his phone out to everyone's surprise. "What? I have access to all of your passwords. It's not my fault I'm the only one who can remember them and keep them safe."

"Fine."

As the group turns into a pile of blankets, the first movie is shown on the screen. Everyone, being slightly pumped, watched with eagerness.

By the second movie, Techno was already asleep, and Tommy was about to fall asleep. Unable to keep his pride up, he curls up into a ball and lays his head on Niki's lap. Unknowingly, he laid on the remote, switching it to a horror movie at the last second of the credits. Dream, Tubbo, and Wilbur stared in horror.

"No, no, nonononnonnononnonnononnono..." Tubbo starts saying, burying himself into a blanket, while Eret tries to comfort Tubbo.

Wilbur clings onto the first person he can, which happened to be George. "You doin alright there, buddy?" George asks in a lighthearted tone, clearly not helping the poor man.

Wilbur whimpers in response.

Now, usually Tubbo would be seen as the person with the worst reaction to horror movies. Dream was the person with the worst reaction however.

Sapnap barely noticed, but he looked to where Dream originally was and he found no one there. Standing up and looking around the room, he later finds Dream cowering in a corner.

"Dream, you good?" Sapnap asks, to no response. He takes this as a no.

"Guys, where's the remote? Purpled, Techno, Phil, you three have to find it, everyone else has something preventing them do something!' Niki yells, prompting the three to stand up and start searching.

Thirty minutes later, Tubbo is fast asleep in Eret's arms, while Dream passed out and was now laid in front of the remaining crowd. Wilbur was taken to his room, where Techno was finishing calming Wilbur down. Walking out of his room, Techno joins the rest on the couch. Tommy, being asleep, mumbles something incoherent and moves a little, revealing where the remote was.

"Wait, isn't that the remote right there?" Techno points out, having a keen eye.

"Niki, why is it right under Tommy?" Phil asks, immediately switching the TV off, to the other's dismay.

"Well, I left it there. Tommy just got lucky and pressed the horror movie." Niki replies, while Techno gets up and brings Wilbur out of his bedroom.

"That wasn't the best idea, Niki." Techno says, remembering what happened as soon as he got home with Wilbur.

"What do you mean? It was harmless."

"Dream literally passed out."

"Ok, bu-"

Niki falls forward, revealing Wilbur with a frying pan. He had a red glint in his eyes, similar to Techno's eye color.

"Don't you dare do that to me, bitch."


	8. Day 7 - Lights - Brightening up a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Lights - Brightening up a Day - Tubbo manages to grab some Christmas Lights, but things don't go well when the Pandels aren't too fond of them due to a certain trigger-happy arsonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! chapters might be a little delayed due to an upcoming fic i'm working on, which might come out either during the period where I'm doing this or afterwards. its a pretty good one o/
> 
> also its super late i'll make this short and update it later during a class aahha
> 
> update: i dont think things through so letsnhope i can extend this and then do day 9 prompt and then work on my story
> 
> i literally added like only 50 words ahahahaha

"Tech, can you help grab some of these bags?" Phil asked, while the pink-haired man in question begrudgingly complied.

When the two walked up the steps, expecting to walk into a somewhat peaceful house, with Tubbo as well. The bakery decided to close today for a break day, and Tubbo chose to hang out with Tommy. Niki went to hang with Minx, while Eret decided to go out to the Dream Team's living space.

They walked in, and immediately Phil facepalmed.

"So, who never told Tubbo what happened last time we hung Christmas lights?" Phil said, while Techno grimaced at the scene that unfolded before him. He had just gotten back from shopping with Phil, and was in a good mood until he saw that Tommy was trying to run away from Tubbo as he chased him with lights, while Wilbur was being hung upside down, tied up by a string of lights.

"Can you guys please get me down? I'm getting kinda... dizzy." Wilbur says, trying to untie himself. Techno goes up to him, places the bags in his hand down, and unties Wilbur, catching him.

"How did you even get into this mess?" Techno asked.

"Well, Tubbo brought some Christmas lights over, clearly forgetting what happened with Sapnap last year. He decided to start hanging them up, and I was like 'you're not doing to do that' and then he decided to tie me up and hang me like an ornament. That was only... 2 minutes ago, so at least I didn't pass out."

"Tommy, get over here!" Phil called, and Tommy hid right behind Phil.

"Oh, Tommy!" Tubbo yelled, getting closer to Tommy with a string of white and blue Christmas lights."Come he- oh, hi Phil!"

"Tubbo."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what happened last year?"

"Why is Tommy scared of Christmas lights?"

* * *

_Sapnap stared in awe at the sight unfolding. Tommy managed to leave a lighter out, so Sapnap grabbed it, being someone fascinated by fire._

_"Sapnap!" George yelled, causing him to drop said lighter._

_"What, it's not gonna be that harmful, right?"_

_Sapnap stared at the lighter, realizing that he accidentally placed it, lit, on a Christmas light strand. And Tommy was putting said strand up._

* * *

Phil shuddered at that.

"Here, Tommy. I'll make you some hot chocolate and then you two can hang out. Just... don't use any lights ok?"

"Ok, Phil!"


	9. Day 8 - Parties - Party Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Parties - Party Tattoos - Niki and Eret remember the parties that were held last year when decorating some cookies for an order. Tubbo, unable to hold his laughter when Eret mentions a funny moment, accidentally trips.

“Hello, and welcome to Niki’s Bakery! How may I help you?” Niki says, with an inviting aura, as a red hooded man came into the building. A blue-hooded man followed.

“Uh, I would like a blueberry muffin. Skeppy, what about you?” The red-hooded man said.

“Uhm, Bad, can you get me that?” The blue-hooded man, now identified as Skeppy, asked, pointing to a sugar-covered donut.

“Alright, a sugar donut and a blueberry muffin. That’ll be $6.98. Cash or credit?”

“Cash.” Skeppy said, pulling out a $5 and two $1s.

Niki smiles, handing the duo 2 cents, before also handing them a receipt. “Please wait right here, your order number is 14. Thanks for coming!”

“Thank you.” Bad said, before walking over to a seat. Niki, noticing that the line was nonexistent, walked to the back and was greeted by Quackity, Fundy, Eret, and Tubbo.

“Hey, can one of you take the cashier for a bit? I’m gonna go make a few cookie orders.” Niki asked.

“Sure!” Quackity said, walking out and seeing a few people come in. He quickly got to the register and started taking orders, while Fundy walked with him, placing a croissant onto the counter, before calling out an order. A man in a tailored suit with muttonchop-like beard stood up, took the order, said his farewell, and walked out.

“Heh, remember when we had a big party last year? It was amazing.” Niki said, causing the other two in the room to get a little nostalgic. “Remember what happened with Tommy? He got so worked up when we told him Santa wasn’t real. It was amazing.” 

“Yeah, until he threw a cupcake at Purpled for being too sassy.”

* * *

_ “Oh, what;s on your wishlist this year?” Tommy asked, very hyped. _

_ “Wish...list?” Purpled responded, to the dismay of Tommy. _

_ “Tommy still believes in Santa, it’s just better to go along with it or else he’s gonna throw hands.” Wilbur whispered, standing next to Purpled as they were stationed near the desserts table. _

_ “But Santa doesn’t exist?” Purpled said, unknowingly catching the attention of Tommy. _

_ Tommy, being near the dessert table, and knowing full well that Dream could afford to replace a few food items, catapulted a donut hole towards Purpled, then started  _

_ “Bitch, why’d you throw that cupcake at me!?” Purpled yelled at Tommy, who had thrown a chocolate cupcake at him during the Christmas Eve party. _

_ “You said Santa doesn’t exist!” Tommy yelled back, dodging a very well-aimed donut hole. _

_ “He doesn’t though!” _

_ “Purpled, don’t get him riled up, he’s pretty threatening!” _

_ “Why?! He deserves to know the truth!” _

_ Tommy snuck up behind Purpled, holding a round, metallic object used in cooking. _

* * *

  
  


“Pfft-” Tubbo started laughing, before tripping, letting flour spill everywhere.

“Tubbo!”

Fundy, hearing the commotion, runs back to the back, while Quackity deals with Dream’s inability to order a meal. He steps into the back and sees Tubbo, covered in white flour, while Niki and Eret were watching, laughing at the mess Tubbo made.

Fundy sighed, and proceeded to grab a broom.


	10. Day 9 - Gingerbread Houses - House Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Gingerbread - House Competition - At the Pandels, gingerbread houses are made chaotically but carefully. At the Berrys, gingerbread houses are made with delicacy and precision. At the Davidsons, gingerbread houses are a competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this chapter more than the one where tommy likes candles ahahhaa

Phil watches the two fighting children as he glues the roof onto the gingerbread house with the cream provided in the package Dream provided. Dream provided a gingerbread house everyone could make for some family bonding, and Phil decided to make it today. Not because of family bonding, but because gingerbread houses are very fun to eat.

Tommy carefully places a gumdrop on top of the gingerbread house the Pandels have made, while Techno and Wilbur were fighting in the background on how to place the candy canes outside. Phil goes out of the room and whips up a hot chocolate for him and Tommy.

“What do you mean!? The candy canes are supposed to be like streetlights!” Wilbur said, positioning a candy cane right next to the door.

“No, they’re supposed to go here!” Techno rebutted, placing a candy cane in a different place.

The two blonds sighed, as Phil came back into the room with a hot chocolate for Tommy. “You ready to go soon?” Phil asked, as Tommy nodded and got a jacket on.

“Hey, Wilbur, Techno, me and Tommy are gonna go to George’s apartment and judge their gingerbread houses. You wanna come?” Phil inquired, as Wilbur simply nodded and got a jacket and shoes on, while Techno, who already had a jacket on, just grabbed some shoes and headed out the door.

* * *

“Ok, you guys. Today, we’re making a few gingerbread houses to put on display! Don’t worry, I have Minx covering for us at the bakery. Are you ready?” Niki asks the four at her house, to which everyone replied.

“Yes!”

“Sure.”

“Niki, I’m not good with these-”

“Okay!”

“Fundy, you need to cheer up. They don’t need to look good, they just need to look festive!”

As the bakery workers got to work decorating gingerbread houses, it sort of became a little friendly competition. Eret’s gingerbread house became more of a gingerbread castle, taking on a blue theme. Tubbo built a standard house but added gumdrops on toothpicks to mimic bees. Fundy built a little cottage for a loving couple, and Quackity just attempted to build something but failed and instead just helped everyone else by being supportive and getting food when they needed it.

Dropping the houses off at the bakery, Niki sighed, and then started driving towards the Davidson apartment.

“Ok, well, that was a little shorter than what I expected. We’re supposed to judge gingerbread houses soon, so y’all ready to judge?” Niki asked the group after they all finished.

* * *

“Alright, you three.” Purpled said in a very commanding voice. “You know what time of year it is. It’s gingerbread house making day.”

Dream, George, and Sapnap each sat at a separate table, with a gingerbread house kit and a few extra items, like piping bags, toothpicks, candy canes, and more.

“Here are the rules. You all have 30 minutes to create a gingerbread house. You each have a lot of items to help you at your disposal. Use them wisely, because I have a little wheel here that can determine some twists. The prize for this particular competition is…” Purpled started, trying to get some suspense. “A 1 Year Spotify Premium Subscription, funded by me! Are you ready?”

“Yessir!” The three contestants yelled.

“Audience, you ready to make their lives hell?” Purpled asked the stream, to which he saw the chat saying yes, pog, and cheers. “For the audience, remember, I can only spin the challenge wheel every 5 minutes, but if you want any challenge to be played immediately, you’ll have to meet the required donation. Also, for our real life audience, we have the Pandels and the Berrys! I will be judging alongside two others, randomly drawn from our names basket.”

Purpled pulls out two names, revealing them to be Fundy and Techno. "Here are the judges. I won't be telling them who it is, but I'll just text them. So that there's no bias."

“Alright, I think that’s everything. Let’s start this game! On your mark, get set… GO!” Purpled exclaimed as the three ripped open their boxes.

Purpled immediately spun the challenge wheel. “And the first challenge you have is… only use your left hand for 1 minute! Timer starts now!” George smirked at the other two, as he was left handed and could easily do things better than the other two. Sapnap stumbled as he almost broke one of his walls, trying to prop them up, as Dream carefully placed a wall down.

“Oh, an immediate challenge! I have to draw names, and whoever I draw has to place and make for you, while you coach for a minute!” Purpled said, pulling three names as Dream placed part of the roof down. “Tommy, you’re with Dream! Niki has George, and Sapnap gets Quackity!”

“Tommy, place the window a little bit to the left!”

“Niki, place the gumdrops a little closer together-”

“Big Q, you’re placing the candy canes wrong!”

* * *

“Times up! Drop everything you have in your hands right now!”

The stream erupted into cheers, as they saw everyone drop their items.

“Time to see how the judges will react.” Purpled says dramatically.

As each house was presented to the three judges, they judged based on quality, cleanliness, and quickliness.

“Alright, here’s the final results. Remember, the audience, even though they can vote for their favorite, has no say whatsoever. In third place, winning a single month of Spotify Premium is....”


	11. Day 10 - Naughty or Nice - Santa's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Naughty or Nice - Santa's List - When Sapnap is threatened from getting put on the Naughty List, it is revealed that he still believes in Santa. So does Tommy.

“Hey, Sapnap!” Tubbo greeted, startling the other. He was currently trying to fix a lightbulb, since it wasn’t giving off as much light.

“O-oh, hey Tubbo!” Sapnap said, clearly a little tired. George and Sapnap were staying over at the Pandels since the gingerbread competition, since the apartment was a complete mess. Tubbo just tagged along.

“What are you doing!?” Sapnap exclaimed, distraught at the fact that Tubbo was on the counter, noticing the little elf on the shelf that was placed by Phil a few minutes earlier. “Santa’s gonna see you!”

“What, I can punt Santa. He can’t. What’s he gonna do?” Tubbo said proudly. He, surprisingly, is the best fighter in the entire community. Techno said that. He’s proud of it.

“Doesn’t he bring like all the presents and stuff? He's gonna put you on the naughty list and only give you coal for presents." Sapnap said, as Tubbo jumped down from the counter, landing in a squat, before standing up straight.

“What do you mean?” Tubbo asked.

“Santa’s real, did you know?” Sapnap exclaimed.

“How much sleep did-?” Tubbo started before spotting Tommy, who was walking outside his room. “Hey, Tommy!”

“I heard you guys…” Tommy said, pausing to yawn, then continued. “were talking about Santa being fake?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Tommy, I get a bit loud when hyped up, remember?” Tubbo said cheerfully.

“Santa’s fuckin real… if you’re like saying other shit then get out…” Tommy managed to get out before collapsing onto the couch.

“Oh my god…” Tubbo facepalmed, before getting back onto the counter to continue screwing the lightbulb in.

* * *

As the rest of the residents trickled down, everyone started talking about the Christmas Eve party that would be held.

“Do you think Santa’s gonna come?” Sapnap asked, very loudly.

“Wh-” Tommy sputtered out, before saying, “Of course he is. He’s gonna bring presents and eat the cookies and-”

“Alright, that’s enough. Santa’s not real, you two. If that’s a prank, then-” Techno started, before getting his mouth covered by Phil.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Tel-” Phil started before seeing a huge, dark figure looming over Techno with a very familiar metallic cooking item. 

“Fuck.”

"Tommy, no-!" Tubbo yelled, trying to dive in between Techno and Tommy.


	12. Day 11 - Ornaments and Decorations - Timber!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not @ me literally just being busy ahahahah
> 
> day 12 will be out shortly ill just write something quick and do tags ahahah

“George, you’re telling me that you don’t have a tree or ornaments!?” Dream gawked, Purpled furiously texting someone as he spoke. “It doesn’t even cost that much! How-”

“I’ve been moving throughout a few houses and never really took anything with me. Exception being my streaming setup and a few appliances and stuff, y’know. If I was gonna get a Christmas Tree, I would’ve asked Tubbo by now. You know how good he is at handyman work.” George explain. “And Tommy or Techno would’ve found a pretty good one for me, but they’ve also been a little busy.”

Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo sneezed in their respective houses.

“Maybe we should go shopping for one, since there’s a pretty good tree market down the road. We can grab Tubbo along the way too.” Purpled said, looking at his phone. “Besides, Tubbo’s not that busy. I’m texting him right now.”

“Fine. We’ll go. Where even is Sapnap?” George asked. “I haven’t even seen him at al-”

“His name’s Sapnap, where do you expect him to be?” Dream asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s at the bakery or some-”

“He’s at the tree market already.”

“How-”

“I knew we were gonna have this conversation today so I had Sapnap go already.” Dream said.

“You psychic son of a b-” Dream started before seeing Purpled rush out the door. “Purpled, where are you going!?”

“Sapnap made a bet, dude! Worst tree has to dye their hair a color of the winner’s choice!”

“Bi-!”

“Oh, and George is judging! Come on, I gotta beat Sapnap at least!” Purpled yelled.

* * *

Sapnap already chose a tree by the time Dream, George, and Purpled made it over.

“Oh my god…” Purpled said, in awe at the tree Sapnap chose.

“I’m a bit of a tree expert if-” Sapnap started to boast before being shot down by Dream.

“Purpled, we need to find a tree for George, ok?”

“Fine.”

* * *

In the end, George ended up buying ornaments at the market while Dream and Purpled tried to pick out trees. Afterwards, he came back to Purpled trying to haul a tree over, before giving up, while Dream was currently sitting down, his tree being pulled in by Tubbo.

“Hey, Tubbo, can you haul mine over afterwards?” Purpled asked, to which the former replied with a noise of agreement. Tubbo placed Dream’s tree down and then started to go towards Purpled’s tree.

“So, let’s see…” George started. “Purpled, your tree is the shortest, but it has a nice shape and seems like one that would fit near the starcase. Dream’s…”

“Yeah, I like Dream’s the most. Purpled, I don’t like yours as much as Sapnap, so you got the hair dye.”

“WHAT!? At least let me choose the color!”


	13. Day 12 - Secret Santa - Presents Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Secret Santa - Presents Galore! - A huge secret santa is played, including some of the MCC Participants. That's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna have to do this in like 8 hours ahahahaha i need sleep

“Hey, everyone!” Wilbur said, inviting him, Lizzie, Joel, Oli, and Shubble in. Shubble was currently staying with Scott, so she, being American, was still able to go to the gathering. “Glad you are here! Place your gifts on the table, and make sure they don’t have your guys names on it.”

“Oooh, Wilbur, Shubble’s here! Maybe you tw-” Tommy started before Wilbur smacked him in the face with a frying pan.

“No.”

“Eh, he hasn’t even accepted playing Phasmophobia with me yet, so-”

“Shelby, I’ll smack you too.”

“Scott!”

“What, Shelby!?”

“Never mind, never mind. Take a seat.” Wilbur said, in a very nervous tone.

“Nothing!” Shelby said, closing the door behind her, before hearing a knock at the door. “I just shut someone out didn’t I.”

“You did.” Wilbur said.

“You did.” Scott said.

“You did.” Joel said.

_ “Whoever shut the door on me, I’m gonna punt you!”  _ Tubbo yelled, being heard by everyone.

“Oh my god, Shubble you’re gonna die before we play Phasmo.” Wilbur said.

“Scott! Help!”

“I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

Wilbur opened the door, revealing Tubbo’s family and Eret’s family. Behind them, Grian, False, and Ren were coming out of a car. Ren waved happily to the others, and Wilbur waved back.

“Ah, I see. Purpled, you went very… uhm…”

“Will you shut up about the purple hair!? I lost a competition, ok?” Purpled complained.

“It suits you, I promise.” Dream replied, going inside. “Hey Scott, Shubble! Too bad we didn’t win MCC, we were so close!”

“Yeah, we did so we- heeeeey is this a bribe!?” Scott replied.

“Maybe.”

“DREAM!”

“Hey, everyone! The hermits have arrived!” Wilbur said, causing Dream to stiffen up. He turned around slowly, seeing the eyes of a short, innocent looking dreamslayer.

“Oh, Dream!” Grian said, placing his present down, before going to pull something out of his pocket. “You ready to-” He started before False smacked him with the frying pan Wilbur had in his hand.

“Tubbo, can you carry him onto the couch? He’s gonna be out for a few.” False said. A knock on the door signified that the last few people arrived.

“Hey!” Wilbur said, letting Fundy and Quackity in.

“Now that everyone’s here, let’s start the Secret Santa!”

(continued later because of time constraint)


	14. Day 13 - Reindeer - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Reindeer - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - After MCC, Tommy kept the nose Lizzie gave to him on him. However, it gets stuck. (character change bc Quig doesn't live in Europe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to catch up as fast as possible wait up

Tommy always believed in Santa. It was fun believing in magic, since it was Christmas after all. Everyone else (with the exception of Sapnap) didn’t believe him, but that made the bond between Sapnap and Tommy even more close. Sapnap was unfortunately too invested in the Secret Santa to even talk to him.

Lizzie, pitying him, decided to give him the reindeer nose she had on during MCC13. Her team all wore red noses to symbolize Rudolph, and it was very fun to play. After giving him the nose, she giggled, before looking back at the party.

When Tommy eventually woke up, he realized he still had the red nose on him, and it getting a little itchy, decided to take it off. Except… he couldn’t. He tried to pull it off, but it seemed stuck to him. 

Too bad that the nose had superglue on it. Lizzie was a fellow psychopath along with Niki.

Tommy, realizing the stickiness was probably superglue, immediately asked Phil to help him. Phil, being awake but tired, just looked at him.

“Is this another fanfiction? You… reindeer hybrid?”

“Why do you expect the worst from me?”

“It’s too early…” Phil said tiredly, yawning. “You should… maybe just ask Niki or Tubbo. We don’t even have superglue in this house.”

“Well then, how did Lizzie even put superglue into the nose?” Tommy asked, very exasperated. “There’s no way-”

“Just go to the Berry’s, like what’s the worst they could possibly do?”

“Break my nose.”

“Right.”

* * *

After trying to pull the nose off of Tommy, Phil ended up having to drive him over to Niki. Niki, knowing full well about the prank, had soap, water, and rubbing alcohol at the ready. Tubbo was standing off to the side, with scissors and lemon juice. He seemed a little disoriented.

“Hey, Tubbo, why do you look like you just got out of bed?” Tommy said, laughing a little.

“I did. Now hurry up before I decide to punt you into outer space like last month.”

Tommy shudders, and Niki starts attempting to pull off the reindeer nose. Needless to say, Tommy would be targeting a certain pink-haired European.


	15. Day 14 - Christmas Crackers - Boohoo, Cracker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Christmas Crackers - Boohoo, Cracker! - Dream and George get into a heated argument, while Purpled is on his phone recording the fight and Sapnap is crying in the corner, and Tubbo just begged to eat a cracker.

“Dream, I told you not to eat the last cookie! Sapnap’s gonna start cry-” George yelled, before being interrupted by Sapnap’s loud wails. Purpled could be heard snickering in the back, recording the fight going on. Tubbo was also there, eating some Christmas crackers. He attempted to reach for the last one, but was stopped by Dream slamming his fist on the table, causing Tubbo to recoil back.

“We needed to tell him at some point! He wasn’t gonna live his whole life believing Santa existed. Even Purpled grew out of it!” Dream yelled back.

“That’s because I never trusted you in the first place, pissbaby!” Purpled yelled back, holding his phone as he panned over to Sapnap in the corner, dramatically crying.

“Why’d you guys lie to me for the past 20 years!” Sapnap wailed, Purpled trying to comfort him and record the argument at the same time. Tubbo tried to reach for the cracker box in between them, but was scared away by George’s screech.

“We could’ve told him when Tubbo wasn’t here!” George screeched back. “He came here to put up our damn Christmas Tree, why is he getting involved in this!?”

“I should… probably lea-” Tubbo started, but was interrupted by Dream.

“Well, it was a case of bad timing. Boohoo, cracker! STILL!” Dream yelled back. Tubbo, already getting frustrated, started to look around.

“Hey Purpled, can you grab me that?” Tubbo asked, motioning to a metallic object, with a long handle and a wide hitbox.

“Uh…” George started, as Purpled silently grabbed the frying pan and gave it to Tubbo.

“Uhm… Tubbo… are you gonna-” Dream tried to say, but ended up being quickly knocked out by Tubbo.

“Tu-” George also tried, but was also knocked to the floor by the pan-wielder, unconscious.

“Alright, now that that’s done, I can finally eat my crackers!” Tubbo said a little too cheerfully, Purpled and Sapnap now hiding behind the kitchen counter.

“Who do we need to call for help?” Purpled asked.

“I don’t know…”


	16. Day 16 - Wrapping Paper - Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Wrapping Paper - Wilbur is tasked with going out to find Wrapping paper, and gets help from a certain woman.
> 
> yes i am aware i missed a day

Wilbur strolled through the Target with Tommy on his tail. Tommy, being Tommy, wanted to tag along for the candles. Wilbur was just forced to go due to the shortage of wrapping paper for Phil. Tommy used too much to wrap candles, so he said he didn’t mind going out for some wrapping paper (after Tommy basically forced him to go). He needed some fresh air anyways, since finals was just being held.

He minded a lot.

Walking in to the store, he gave Tommy $50 to keep him busy, and started towards the back for some wrapping paper. It always had to be held in the back. It always was in the back.

He passed Tommy on the way there, browsing Christmas candles, with a very familiar teal-colored organizer. Wilbur shrugged, and walked towards the wrapping paper. Looking at his selection, he managed to narrow it down to a few rolls, and was just about to pick one, when another hand met his when he reached for it.

“Ah, I’m sorry-”

“I’m sorry, you take it-”

The two looked up at each other’s faces, realizing that Shubble and Wilbur reached towards the same roll.

(im gonna stop right here because im here to say that I have writers block woooooo! Ive been a little unmotivated and so instead of writing im gonna be taking a few days off to reinvigorate my mind yknow. Happy holidays, im sorry about this situation. No i will not be continuing the rest of the prompts, i dont think that would be very festive yknow.)


End file.
